My Ninja Boyfriend
by amazoness23
Summary: "If you love me, you'll do it for me, right?" I can't believe he seriously played that card on me. Ugh, I think this might be the start of a love-hate relationship. Well, maybe. Rated T just in case. Spitfire


**It's Halloween, so I decided to treat you guys with this annoying plot bunny that's been bothering me since the beginning of October! I'm actually not sure what to make of it, but just as something that just happened when I started typing. I apologize if anyone seems out of character ahead of time. By the way, this takes place a year after the first season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any DC Comics and Warner Bros. related material. I also don't own the cover photo.**

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice**

**October 31ST 2011 5:47 p.m.**

**Artemis' Pov**

"Recognized, Artemis B06."

I walked into the cave, dressed up in my costume. I hated it, but Kid Idiot had talked me into it. I can't believe he played the 'If you love me, you'll do it for me' card on me. Ugh, whatever, it was only for tonight anyways.

"Artemis!" M'gann exclaimed, greeting me with her usual happy nature. She laughed as she took in my costume. "So what are you this Halloween?"

"Wally talked me into it," I said, eyes narrowed. "Long story."

This year, M'gann decided to step it up a notch and was Frankenstein's wife for Halloween. I wonder if she got Connor to go green and dress up as Frankenstein? The two of us turned at the sound of Sphere, followed by Wolf and Connor. He wasn't green like I'd guessed, but he was dressed in a different kind of green. Military standard. It fit him well since the hat covered his hair and made him look like a real soldier.

"Nice costume," I said, complementing him.

"Thanks, but what are you?" Connor asked, pointing a finger at my costume.

"Recognized, Kid Flash B03."

We all looked as Wally walked in proudly, strutting in his costume. I scoffed at him, but was really smiling underneath my mask at what a complete idiot he was. Then again, he was my idiot.

"Hey guys, great to see that we all dressed up for the special occasion!" Wally exclaimed, his cheerfulness matching his alter ego's bright yellow and red costume.

M'gann and Connor both made faces when they saw Wally's costume, then looked back at mine. Wally slung an arm around my shoulder and said, "Frankenstein's wife, and a soldier huh? Can you guess what we are, since we all did the dress up like a couple thing?"

"Uh, you're both ninja?" M'gann guessed.

"Close," Wally said, smiling. He looked down at me. "Why don't you explain it to them Artemis?"

I sighed, looking in the opposite direction. It really was a long story to tell. "So back in Bialya, Robin, Baywatch here, and I were almost discovered by Queen Bee's soldiers."

"Good thing we had that sand dune for cover," Wally added.

"Wally brought up me wanting to kill him because of my dad, but since I'd lost my memories at that time, I had to make up a story," I said, hating all of this. Why did he have to pull that card on me? I took a breath, preparing myself to talk as fast as I had back then. "So I saw a movie the other night and it was about a ninja girl, who's ninja father wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was in a different clan."

Wally and I waited for anyone one of them to react first, or even if both of them reacted. Of course, it was silent. Just silent, and I hated it.

"...So he's supposed to be your ninja boyfriend?" Connor asked slowly.

"Just for tonight," Wally corrected. "Any other time, I'm just her boyfriend."

I frowned, knowing that it I still had to finish with Wally's deal. I finally glanced up at him, catching his glinting, smiling green eyes. I bit the side of my cheek, trying not to smile.

"And I'm his ninja girlfriend," I said through my teeth, now having a harder time to hold down my smile. Too bad everyone just had to notice. Why did they all have to give me that look? "But just for tonight."

"Whatever you say, babe," said Baywatch, guiding me to the zeta-tube. We stopped just at the zeta-tube. Wally suddenly had his head beside my ear, and he whispered softly, making the hairs on my neck stand on end, "So I guess that makes you officially my ninja girlfriend now?"

I shoved his arm with my shoulder, trying to shut him up. It was already embarrassing enough.

"Then you know that I love you, babe," he said.

The sudden feeling was so overwhelming, and not by Robin's standards. Gentle and warm, but it radiated with sparks. There was this undeniable energy in it though, obviously being Wally's metabolism working up an appetite; just like the first time. I don't think I'll ever stop feeling this way every time he springs a _kiss_ on me.

"That was sneaky," I said smirking when we stood beside each other again. I crossed my arms as Wally couldn't stop smiling at me. "But I expected that from my ninja boyfriend."

Maybe I won't hate tonight as much as I thought I might.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my very first one-shot of Spitfire, with some SuperMartian if you squint. Happy Halloween!**

**Review, follow and fav!**


End file.
